Innuendo
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: errrrr........ Kenny, Max an Ray overhear Tyson and Kai, and get the wrong idea....................


Innuendo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (Authoress pouts.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny walked through the hotel towards Tyson's room.  
  
He was late.  
  
Again.  
  
He was meant to be downstairs, packed and ready 10 minutes ago.  
  
Strangely enough, Kai was late too.  
  
They reached Tyson's door, and were about to open it, when they heard voices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Quit whining Tyson, or I won't help you.'  
  
'_Help_? This isn't help! You're torturing me Kai!!!!'  
  
'Whatever. Just sit down, shut up, and watch me do my work. Trust me, I'm a pro at this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny looked at each other.  
  
It was strange enough that Kai was even talking to Tyson, let alone being alone in the same room with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a pause, and then a thump.  
  
'Ouch! KAI!!!! NOT SO HARD!'  
  
'Sorry. It's bigger than I thought if was, I had some troubles lifting it.'  
  
'Kiss it better!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'NO!!'  
  
'YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!'  
  
'FINE!! IF It WILL MAKE YOU SHUTUP!! With all your screaming someone will come to see what's going on, and I won't be able prove that I'm better at it than you!!!'  
  
There was some sort of movement in the room.  
  
'Are you happy now?'  
  
'YEP!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny: oO  
  
Being teenage boys they had just come to a very bad conclusion about the activities in the other room........  
  
.......So naturally they all moved closer to the door so they could hear better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kai? Are you always this bossy when you do this?'  
  
'No. It's you. Nobody else complained this much.''  
  
'Well I'm not anybody else!'  
  
'True, but even Michael didn't make this much noise.'  
  
'MICHAEL?'  
  
'Yeah. Michael. So?'  
  
'Who else have you done this with???!!'  
  
'Um.......let me think.......there's Carlos, Stewart, Lee, Kevin, Michael, Eddie, Oliver, Johnny, Enrique, Robert, Spencer, Tala......oh! And Gary.'  
  
'GARY????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'GARY????' gasped Ray.  
  
Max whacked him, 'Shhhhhhhhh!'  
  
Kenny: oO  
  
Ray looked thoughtful, 'I never knew he was such a slut..........Well, it's always the quiet ones.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Did you hear something Tyson?'  
  
'.........'  
  
'......Tyson?'  
  
'..........'  
  
'What's with you?'  
  
'........I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Oh, don't get all soppy. So a few people got in before you, what's the problem? Think of it this way, I have perfected my skills!'  
  
'I suppose.........'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray smirked, 'If he's perfected his skills, then I think I'd like to have a go after Tyson!'  
  
Max/Kenny: =o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Let's just get on with this. I haven't got all day.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Now. You have to do what I say or it won't work.'  
  
'What ever you say, you're the man!'  
  
'I'm glad you know where you stand.....Now hurry up and take it out. I can't get to it where it is now and I don't want to drop it and hurt you again.'  
  
There was a rustle of clothing.  
  
'There. Are you happy now?'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'..........Not really.'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT????'  
  
'NOTHING!!! Let's just keep going, ok? Now look, first I'll take my hand, and wrap it around like that......'  
  
Tyson moaned, 'Kai, what did you do that for?'  
  
'It wasn't straight! You can't have it all rumpled! Everything will go wrinkly!'  
  
'IT'S NOT WRINKLY!!!...............It just hasn't been used in awhile, that's all.....'  
  
'You're telling me.'  
  
'JUST HURRY UP AND HET ON WITH THE JOB!!!!!'  
  
'FINE!!!!..................After everything is straightened out....you may need to pull certain things around a bit.  
  
Tyson groaned, "I see what you mean......'  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
'It's just not working properly!'  
  
'I'm handling it, ok Tyson!'  
  
'I KNOW! But it's still not working!!'  
  
'You have to be patient!!!!!!!!!' There was a pause, '.......How about we just skip this part and start pressing it all in.'  
  
'Sounds good to me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Pressing it all in?'  
  
'That sounds..........painful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ok. Are you ready?'  
  
'Ready as I'll ever be!'  
  
'Ok. Sow we'll just..........'  
  
There was a lot of movement.  
  
Tyson grunted, 'It's not working.'  
  
'Push down harder.'  
  
'I can't it's too tight a fit.'  
  
'It's not MY fault it isn't loose enough.'  
  
'Do you think we could stretch it?'  
  
There was a thoughtful pause.  
  
'...........'  
  
'..........I really don't think so.'  
  
'Well what else can we do Kai?'  
  
'I'm not sure.'  
  
'Should we go and get some help?'  
  
'No! Just.....KEEP PUSHING!!!'  
  
'I'M TRYING!!!'  
  
'YOU'RE NOT TRYTING HARD ENOUGH!!!!!!!'  
  
'I CAN'T TRY ANY HARDER!!!!!!!!'  
  
'........Hang on....If I sit on it like that........'  
  
'OH GODS KAI!!!! IT'S FINALLY WORKING!!!'  
  
'I ...told.....you.....I ....was...good.'  
  
Tyson grunted, 'You weren't kidding!'  
  
'We should probably bounce a bit too.....'  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
Bouncing noises ensued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny: =O 'OH MY GOD!!!!!'  
  
Max: oO 'Oh my god!'  
  
Ray: ^^ 'Oh my god.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'OH MY GOD!!! KAI!!! IT'S NEARLY THERE!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'I _know_ Tyson.'  
  
'Just a little bit more............THERE!!!!!!!'  
  
There was panting.  
  
'Thank god it's shut.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny/Ray/Max: Oo  
  
'.........Shut?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sighed as he and Tyson sat on Tyson's suitcase, 'Not even Grandfathers was as hard as this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
